Una Ultima Luz
by 14Taskforce
Summary: ¿Existen los planes perfectos?...¿que no tienen ninguna falla?...¿que no hay forma de romper esa cadena de hechos?...¿si dejas un solo eslabón puede destruirse esa cadena? (Spin off del fic Sangre Sombria)
1. Prologo:

**Buenos mis amigos hoy les traigo mas que una historia un Spin off de un fic muy bueno llamado "Sangre Sombria" del autor Assassin Of Assassins con su debido permiso claro está ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

**1:Este es un Spin off ósea no es una secuela de la historia sino que sigue una línea de tiempo diferente y cambiando algunas cosas**

**2:este Fanfic igual que el orignal que esta basado no será muy largo aunque las capítulos quizás sean algo largos o se decidirá en el futuro**

**3:Aclarare de nuevo el autor original me concedio el permiso para hacer esto asi que no vengan con que robe la historia o algo asi **

**Bien creo que eso es todo espero que sea de su agrado coemzemos**

¿Existe los planes perfectos y sin errores?

¿Qué todo esta meticulosamente calculado?

¿Qué no hay forma de romper esta cadena de hechos y eventos?

¿Y si es posible esto?

Un solo solo y pequeño eslabón puede hacer que toda la cadena se destruya en un solo movimiento rápido o lento

-Ahh…ahh…¿Qué paso?...-Lo dijo un muy mareado Spike Levantándose, ya que un fuerte estruendo lo había hecho recuperar la conciencia y lo que hallo fue una sala hecha un completo desastre

-ahh…es cierto…no puede creer que Rainbow pudiera hacer esto pero ¿Dónde estan las demás?-Spike vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Rarity,Applejack, Fluttershy,Pinkie pie y también Candace estaban inconscientes, así que el dragón fue a cada una de ellas para intentar despertarles pero sin ningún tipo de resultado

Y entonces vio ocn una rostro de horror que el suelo de la sala esta con sangre y aun peor en el suela había un para las de color morado y sabía muy bien de quien eran esas alas. Rápidamente y tambaleando porque aún seguía muy aturdido se acercó a aquellos miembros arrancados y sintió más que horror un sentimiento de furia y odio al responsable de esto

Rápidamente decidió posarse en el agujero de la pared, y vio que estaba derrumbado la parte superior de la torre y en ahí estaban Shade Y Rainbow viendo la estructura ya destrozada ,con algo de dificultad vio la pony que estaba debajo de todos estos escombros era Twilight

-!NO NO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE¡-Fue un grave error… al momento de gritar esas palabras 2 figuras se pusieron en frente a el, Shade y Rainbow no se esperaban que él bebe dragón hubiera recuperado rápidamente la conciencia antes que las demás

-vaya vaya sí que eres un sujeto duro Spike, debí haberte golpeado con aun mas fuerza-lo dijo Rainbow acercándose lentamente a Spike mientras el retrocedía con bastante miedo ya que sabía muy bien que esta era una batalla que no podía ganar pero desvió su mirada otra vez hacia las cercenadas alas de su querida amiga que la cuido por varios años, se armó de valor y exhalo increíblemente una gran cantidad de fuego a los 2, pero aun así no logro hacerle una solo quemadura ni siquiera una señal de cenizas pero aun asi mantuvo una mirada firme para pelear a lo que Shade ni siquiera se sorprendió y empezó a acercase a el

-sabes ahora me acuerdo que fuiste el responsable de que mi padre estallara por los cielos, creo que es momento de devolverte con la misma moneda…-en ese preciso instante una fuerza psíquica agarro a Spike elevándolo sin que pudiera moverse y sintió un golpe en su pecho que rompió su esternón y algunas costillas al punto de matarlo pero no fue así. Shade procedió a romperle los dos brazos y piernas sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba para después dejarlo caer al suelo con bastante fuerza que causo que se hiciera varias fracturas en el cráneo Spike, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza lo único que hizo fue escupir o más bien vomitar bastante sangre al punto de quedarse inconsciente e incluso muerto

-Si crees que ya termino pues lastima, aún queda el gran final-lo dio Shade con una sonrisa macabra después de un parpadeo ya estaban en lo alto del castillo de cristal teniendo la vista de todo el imperio

-como dije te pagare con la misma moneda, te mandare volando que no cuando caigas ya no quedara nada de ti ¿alguna ultimas palabras?-con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Spike dio lo siguiente

-juro…que…te...matare…-alzo su vista pesadamente y no vio bien a su ejecutor, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba-lástima que sea una promesa que nunca cumplirás-después su cara cambio a una mueca espectral mandando una gran fuerza haciendo que Spike prácticamente ya no estuviera y se dirigía hacia un bosque para su gran caída. pero antes en su mente decía lo siguiente

_Perdónenme…lo siento por ser tan inútil no pude intentar salvarlas inclusive cuando Rainbow llego a atacarnos solo me quede en un rincón rezando que terminara pronto, espero que la próxima vez que no veamos espero que al menos esta vez yo fuera el valiente adiós…_

Con todo dicho eso en su mente ya estaba su inminente fin, a gran velocidad llegaba hacia la tierra hasta que solo hubo oscuridad

**Bueno ese fue le prologo y se que parace algo acelerado pero lo digo que no se esperaran lo que va a pasar jejeje,un saludo a los que lean este Fic y en especial al usuario Assassin Of Assassins por darme el permiso de escribir este Fic espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU REVIEWS GRACIAS **


	2. Cap 1:Surgiendo Entre las Cenizas

**Saludos a todos lo que me siguen y ven este fic, ahora vamos con las siguientes aclaraciones:**

**1:Este es un Spin off, ósea no es una secuela de la historia sino que sigue una línea de tiempo diferente y cambiando algunas cosas.**

**2:este Fanfic igual que el original que está basado no será muy largo, aunque las capítulos quizás sean algo largos o se decidirá en el futuro.**

**3: A claro de nuevo el autor original me concedió el permiso para hacer esto, así que no vengan con que robe la historia o algo así.**

**Así bien comencemos con el primer capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 1: Surgiendo Entre las Cenizas**_

En un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio el fin y el comienzo no tienen lugar, donde cualquier tipo de ley no tienen ningún efecto ahí, un pequeño dragón se despierta de golpe observando su entorno que era muy extraño donde cada paso hacia eco, el aire era denso y pesado pese a estar amplio, era como si se estuviece encerrado en un armario, con voces resonando a lo lejos, como un reflejo del mundo de una manera espectral mas alla de la vista.

_Pensamientos de Spike:_

_Porque…porque…porque soy tan debil…porque sentí que que podría hacer algo al respecto… porque crei que un dragon que ni siquiera pueda llamarse asi mismo asi ,creería que podría cambiar algo ,yo lo único que siempre hacia era esconderme no serviría ni como escudo ,¿ese es mi castigo?...¿por ser débil?... ¿por ser inútil y que darse en un rincón mientras otros si hacían su parte? Si asi es._

-me merezco esto…pero me gustaría por lo menos hacerlo pagar…asesianrlo con mis propias manos–lo dijo el dragón en un tono de ira y rencor.

-lo que buscas es la venganza verdad–

Spike se quedó paralizado al oír esa voz que era bastante penetrante después en frente a él se empezaba a materializarse en un humano con los brazos cruzados con una mirada que no demostraba ninguna emoción con una especie de humo negro detrás de el

-saludos Spike tu vida se ha convertido en un infierno verdad…Shade tomo el poder del imperio, Derrotó a las princesas de Equestria, además del hecho en que casi te asesina y tu tendrás el papel de detenerlo-

-¿QUE? ¿YO? estas bromeando, ni siquiera las princesas pudieron con él y no si estoy vivo o muerto, ni siquiera se tu nombre-respondió consternado ante lo que le dijo el ser ya que sería imposible siquiera hacer un rasguño a Shade ,y el ser misterioso abrió sus brazos diciéndole lo siguiente.

-Yo soy el forastero y esta es mi marca-de repente sintió en su dorsal de su mano izquierda un ardor terrible ,que parcia que lo estaban marcando con hierro al rojo vivo ,pero no solo la piel también los músculos y los huesos que parecía que también estaban siendo marcados.

Después de unos momentos el pequeño dragón ya se sentía totalmente diferente tenía un poder ya recorriéndole en sus venas y fijándose su mano izquierda vio esa marca que empezaba a emanar una aura de color amarillo y azul combinado.

-me sentido extraño…es sorpréndete… ¿esto que estoy sintiendo es real?-se preguntaba así mismo Spike.

-si lo es, te eh dado un regalo que solo pocos de esta tierra lo han obtenido de mi parte el uso que lo des ya depende de ti, el ultimo al que le di ese poder tenia los mimos sentimientos que están empezando a emerger de ti…venganza-le contesto el forastero pero más que darle respuestas solo le dio más dudas.

-al final decidió tomar un camino diferente, eh visto lo que a pasar tendrás que tomar una dura decisión, pero así es el precio del poder por ahora te devuelvo a tu mundo pero ten en cuenta esto, te observare con sumo interés-tras decir eso empezó a desvanecerse y todo se volvió oscuro.

En un lugar más que una cueva una red de túneles bajo el suelo, había al parecer una especie de colonia y donde se podrá decir la enfermería en una cama yacía un cuerpo completamente cubierto de vendas lo único que estaba en descubierto eran la región de los ojos y la boca, y este empezaba a reaccionar al empezar a moverse uno de sus manos mientras que un pony al parecer el medico estaba ahí contemplando para él lo imposible.

-esto es imposible-se preguntaba a si mismo ya que se empezaba a moverse su paciente, cosa que para él sería muy improbable en especial por las heridas que presentaba.

-Ah…ah…ah-poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos contemplando su cuerpo ,que aunque estaba envuelto en una sábana noto la gran cantidad de vendajes que tenía alrededor, lo único que podía sentir Spike que no estaba cubierto de vendas era la región de los ojos y la boca, empezó a mover con bastante dificultad el cuello para mirar a su alrededor que también había algunos ponys heridos pero no tan de gravedad como el ,y lo que también se dio cuenta es que al parecer estaba en una cueva.

-¿Qué paso?...dónde estoy?-le dijo al doctor que aún estaba sorprendido de que había despertado ,pero antes de que le contestara vino detrás de el otra figura un Pegaso de color azul muy pálido ,su crin y cola de color azul grisáceo oscuro, y que se notaba que tenía ojeras en su ojos de color verde spike sabia quién era y aun así no podia creer quien era el que estaba ahí.

-So…so…Soarin-

-sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero primero te diré como a cambiando el mundo en estos 6 meses-

-Espera 6 MESES esto es una broma verdad?-Spike suspira pesadamente ya que paso 6 meses desde que fue brutalmente casi muerto por Shade, pero no había tiempo de recordar malos momentos es hora de respuestas.

-lamentablemente no bien como decía en estos 6 meses a sido duro sobrevivir, te contare lo que paso en Equestria seguramente conoces el principio así que te dire el intermedio-Soarin dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.

"_Después de la gran vitoria de Shade antes la princesas de Equestria que no pudieron hacer nada contra él y su abominable poder ,vino de ciudad a ciudad de pueblo a pueblo el mismo que no cambiara nada y que solo siguiéramos con nuestras vidas ,como si nada hubiera pasado"._

_Fue un grave error._

"_Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta la guardia una vez en lealtad de Equestria y sus ciudadanos empezaron a sacar a los ponys de sus casas y hogares, tanto en los pequeños pueblos y las grandes ciudades para llevarlos al imperio de cristal para ampliar mas la ciudad, claro hubo algunos que no permitirían que le sometieran así ,no imaginarias los horrores que vivieron ante los torturadores del emperador"._

"_Pocos son lo que pudieron escapar del cruel destino del trabajo de esclavo o de las torturas que eran publicas además la muerte solo era el único camino, algunos huyeron aquí en los túneles de los perros diamante que fueron abandonados hace tiempo, ellos tuvieron la cabeza de que quedarse en Equestria_, ahora_ yacemos aquí los pocos que quedamos de lo que una vez fue la gran tierra de Equestria ahora sumida en la oscuridad"._

-somos menos de 200 a 300 aquí abajo son pocos lo que van a al superficie en busca de algún alimento o medicina, amenos sol regresan con suerte me temo que no sobreviviremos 2 meses más así-concluyo Soarin diciendo lo que paso cuando Spike estaba en ese coma y este sorprendido solo mas avivo la sed de venganza y de rencor que sentía ya hacia Shade.

-Entiendo…pero ahora ¿Cómo me encontraron?-

-antes de que la guardia empezara este "éxodo", unos ponys te encontraron medio muerto con gran parte de los huesos destrozados, y con una gran pérdida de sangre sorprende que no te hayan devorado algún depredador, según los que te encontraron esa vez que ahora están muertos en tu dorsal de tu mano izquierda tienes un tatuaje extraño que brillaba y que seguramente fue lo que te protegió-

Spike levanto su mano izquierda para verla y empezó a pensar que tenía un poder único y sabía bien contra quien poder usarlo, inmediatamente empezó a quitarse las vendas dando la impresión a todos los que le veían en ese momento.

-PERO QUE ¿estás loco? no puedes quitarte los vendajes así como si nada, no sabemos si tus heridas ya se han curado-

-no me importa ahora tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer, pero primero tengo que hacer una visita a la biblioteca-lo dijo con casi todos las vendas quitadas de su cuerpo ante la impresión del doctor y Soarin, que aún estaban sorprendidos de lo que hizo el dragón en la condición en la que estaba, pero después Soarin se relajó y le do una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que se dónde pretendes ir y no creas que te dejare ir solo por ahí, dando la tentativa a la muerte te enseñare un camino que te llevara a Ponyville ,pero recuerda ya nada es como lo recuerdas-

-bien y entonces que esperamos-lo dijo quitándose el ultimo vendaje revelando la marca de su mano izquierda.

Salieron por una ruta que conectaba a los túneles con una cueva que tenía un mecanismo que se podría abrir mediante el uso de una palancas bien escondidas ,tanto interior como exteriormente, Spike montado en Soarin como lo hacía con Twiligt usando los 2 una capuchas negras que los escondían bien ya que les servirían para la noche empezó su corrida yendo por el Bosque Everfree ,pasando a través de los árboles, pero Spike se preguntaba en el recorrido de ¿porque no estaba usando sus alas ya que era un Pegaso y podía volar inclusive sigilosamente? quería preguntarle esto pero no era el momento adecuado, y se limitó a ver el camino hasta que después de casi 30 minutos llegaron, por las afueras del antiguo pequeño poblado que más bien era un barracón, ya que tenía varias torres de guardias tanto ponis terrestres y pegados vigilando cada rincón iluminados con varios focos que iluminaban casi todo a su alrededor ,los 2 se escondieron detrás de los árboles para ya separarse.

-bien es todo no puedo acercarme más ahora vas solo chico. pero me podrías decir ¿Qué estás buscando?-le dijo Soarin ya que Spike se reservó de no decirlo de porque iba Ponyville.

-solo te diré que serán algunos "juguetes" que me servirán bastante-lo dijo con un tono bastante sutil para esconder lo que buscaba y solo el Pegaso se le quedo mirando algo confundido pero para después decirle lo siguiente.

-ya… no importa recuerda solo tienes 30 minutos, si no llegas antes de ese tiempo me voy sin ti no puedo arriesgar a los sobrevivientes por una causa tuya de acuerdo-

-llegara antes de eso estoy seguro-lo dijo como una despedida para después escabullirse aprovechando su pequeña estatura pudo pasar con suerte las luces, ahora faltaba pasar las torres de guardias que estaban bastante difícil.

-rayos eso si será complicado como podre pasar a través de esas torres –Spike empezaba a sentirse algo frustrado ya que recién había llegado y ya estaba entre la espalda y la pared ,pero un susurro se escuchó a través del viento y le dijo a Spike "velo y guíñalo" para después empezó a brillar la marca y se fijó un una casa que era un punto ciego entre las torres, la vio fijamente para guiñarlo y apareció en el techo sin saberlo, pero comprendía que este era uno de los poderes que le fue otorgado por el "Forastero" ,decidió usarlo para pasar casa por casa para que ya fuera menos complicado pero se detuvo cuando empezó a escuchar una charla que parcia que era importante.

-Ya te lo dije están mandando todo a Canterlot y luego al Imperio ,ya apenas queda para comer aquí-le dijo un guardia a su compañero y ambos usaban otro tipo de armadura las que usaban en la era antes de Equestria con colores negro y rojo carmesí

-pero porque el emperador Shade nos está dejando secos ni siquiera estamos recibiendo el armamento adecuado, acaso esta queriendo una rebelión de sus propias tropas-

-No lo se mi amigo, solo sé que algo va a pasar algo gigantesco y que quizás nadie puede detener-ambos se fueron en direcciones contrarias dejando una paso libre perfecto para que Spike bajara del techo hacia la tierra escondiese en un callejón, y empezando a pensar lo que dijeron esos 2 ponis.

"_algo va a pasar algo gigantesco y que quizás nadie puede detener?…no sé qué demonios estará haciendo Shade pero será mejor que debo apresurarme ,mas rato intentare comprender lo que dijeron"._

El dragón continuando con su camino encontró aun con más dificultades, ahora con más de 10 guardias vigilando de frente la biblioteca su destino y no podía asomarse ni poder escalar por un edificio estaba cercado.

-ahora si esto si esta difícil ni si quiera puedo asomarme para planear algo-pero como paso hace no mucho un mismo viento trayendo consigo un susurro y brillando su marca le dijo "debes verlo de otra manera" ,inmediatamente su vista cambio ahora podía ver a través de las paredes y se veía representado por color amarillo a los seres vivos y su campos de visión y sonido que tenían, veía una ruta que no se fijaban ellos usando "el guiño" pudo llegar sin que le vieran o escucharan algo para otra vez usarlo y llegar a la terraza de arriba ,donde pudo encontrar la habitación principal ,llena de polvo y también con algunas telarañas y eso le dio algo de nostalgia pero no era el momento de recueros.

Bajo lentamente y con cuidado las escalares para llegar al piso de abajo donde estaban los libros, y no era de esperarse que gran parte de los estantes estaban vacíos solo quedaban pocos libros, Spike deseaba qua aun estuviese el libro que necesitaba busco entre los pocos que quedaban con mucho cuidado para que no lo descubrieran el dragón empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

-demonios si ya no está ese libro quizás mi destino será morir aquí-pero después pudo encontrar lo que buscaba eso le dio una pequeña esperanza.

-bien deben de estar aun dentro-prosiguió a abrir el libro y era un libro falso que llevaba dentro al parecer unos planos, los colocó dentro de una pequeña mochila que tenía en la espalda y prosiguió a salir por arriba, pero un guardia que era Pegaso justo lo vio cuando iba a salir por el techo y lo tumbo para después usar se espada para matarlo.

Justo parecía que el tiempo para Spike iba lento y escucho de nuevo la voz diciéndole "toma control de él ", brillo otra vez la marca y justo cuando el guardia iba a clavarle la espada en el pecho desapareció ,y su vista de Spike estaba algo distorsionada y no contralaba bien su cuerpo para después darse cuenta que había tomado posesión del

-bien esto ya es raro ,pero quizás sea una buena oportunidad no debo desperdiciarla-al parecer al hacer esa "posesión" solo su cuerpo fisco entro en el guardia mientras el resto de sus cosas no ,agarro la capucha y la mochila para no perder más tiempo mientras al parecer durara el efecto de la posesión

Cuando ya estaba cerca de salir la posesión había terminado, y salió del guardia en una especie de neblina negra totalmente fatigado con náuseas y que había perdido todas sus energías, después vio al guardia y también sentía lo mismo que él y se desmayó al igual que él, lo último que puedo ver fue una figura acercándose a él y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento se dio cuenta que están de vuelta en lo túneles, ya que reconoció el que era el mismo lugar que había despertado empezó a levantarse de la camilla aun mareado intentando mantener el equilibrio, y vio allí a Soarin apoyado sobre la pared como para esperarlo.

-vaya no me esperaba que te despertaras tan rápido, admito que eres un sujeto duro-le dijo en tono de animarlo y ayudándole a mantenerse de pie.

-si gracias pero lo quiero saber es que ¿has visto lo que tiene dentro ese libro?-

-No aun no supuse…que es importante para ti así que lo deje tal como está y a estas alturas creo que ya deberías decir que está escrito en ese libro-Soarin ya quería saber de porque se arriesgó tanto para obtener un solo libro que para él no parecía importarle mucho pero para Spike significa mucho más.

-Veras cuando sucedió lo de la boda en Canterlot de la invasión Changeling y el resurgimiento del imperio de cristal que ahora aborrezco ese día, Twilght se preocupó de su hermano diseño unas "herramientas" que le podrían servir si sucediera algo aun peor, lástima que nunca podo verlas pero yo vi donde había ocultado los planos ya que con los deberes de princesa Twilight no pudo trabajar más en ese proyecto-

-lo que me quieres decir es que Twilight estaba diseñando armas?-

-exacto pero solo le dio tiempo para los planos yo por suerte como sus asistente observe con mucho atención esos dibujos en la que ella trabajaba, y están dentro de este libro-en una mesa donde estaba libro revelo lo que había y al sacarlos eran 3 planos de que contendrían cualquier tipo de arma o artefacto en la que Twilight trabajaba.

-si con esos planos y este poder que se me a otorgado juro que derrotare a Shade-dijo eso ultimo revelando unos de los planos de diseño mostrando la gráfica de una mascara

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno mis amigos por fin de un LARGO tiempo actualizo esto varias cosas se me cruzaron en actualizar este fic ,falta de tiempo, de inspiración, problemas personales, e inclusive que hace como 1 semana o 2 ya estaba listo el capítulo y no sé qué paso ,pero a subirlo se borró el archivo por suerte estaba una copia en mi pen drive pero solo mitad, y fue algo complicado y tuve que quitar varias cosas que iban el capítulo original ,pero espero haberles por lo menos complacido con el capítulo de hoy también tratare de subir la semana siguiente el capítulo 2 pero por ahora me despido de ustedes.**

**NO OLVIDE DE DEJAR TU REVIEWS GRACIAS.**


	3. Cap 2:Empieza la Retribucion

**Hola como verán si colocare esta aclaración hasta que termine el fic para que no haiga algunos que se confundan vale y ahora las aclaraciones:**

**1: Este es un Spin off, ósea no es una secuela de la historia sino que sigue una línea de tiempo diferente y cambiando algunas cosas.**

**2: Este Fanfic igual que el original que está basado no será muy largo, aunque las capítulos quizás sean algo largos o se decidirá en el futuro.**

**3: A claro de nuevo el autor original me concedió el permiso para hacer esto, así que no vengan con que robe la historia o algo así.**

**Y bien ahora comencemos.**

_**Capítulo 2: Empieza la Retribución.**_

Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde que Spike despertó del coma y también de la primera pero no la última incursión a Ponyville ,Spike y Soarin tuvieron que volver otra vez para poder encontrar varias piezas que necesitaban los planos que diseño Twilight hace tiempo ,Spike estaba intentando comprender esos diseños intrincados ,además también esa extraña magia que ahora es su voluntad para poder aun seguir adelante ,pero sabía que tenía más que demostrar y que no utilizaba todo lo que fue otorgado ,los refugiados le hicieron una área especial donde solían ser donde los perros diamante colocaban a sus prisioneros pero ahora es donde dormiría Spike ,el lugar donde armaría esas herramientas que necesitaría y entrenaría tanto los poderes sobrenaturales y su fortaleza física.

Empezaba poco a poco armar lo que había en esos gráficos que pocos podrían saber de qué trataban, pero él los leía con relativa facilidad. Usando unas tenazas y una combinación de lentes un sobre el otro armando las partes más pequeñas del artilugio que poco a poco está empezando a revelarse, en ese preciso momento llega Soarin con 1 bolso que llevaba todo tipo de piezas y engranajes, como también otro tipos de herramientas empezó a observar a Spike y se le notaba una ojeras que resaltaban bastante. No dormía bien en los últimos días por el arduo trabajo de descifrar y armar las armas que Twilight trabajaba hace tiempo.

-creo que deberías descansar …hacer más de 3 días que no descansas apenas comes y bebes, si sigues de ese modo morirás antes de siquiera llegar al imperio-pero ese preciso instante Spike se volteo rápidamente hacia Soarin con una mirada que expresaba tanto rabia y al parecer también frustración.

-si lo sé muy bien…pero no puedo siquiera intentar descansar, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que pasa siguen ellas atrapadas en ese maldito castillo de cristal, no puedo darme el lujo de siquiera tomar un descanso debo seguir aun y poder matar a es infeliz –Spike está totalmente decidido en ese objetivo, sabía bien que debe detener a Shade cueste lo que cueste.

-bien al parecer está listo-lo dijo mostrando a Soarin esa extraña arma que al momento el Pegaso reconoció cual era.

-eso es un fusil…-

-¿ya sabias o que era?-

-creí que te darías cuenta pero qué más da decirte más de este mundo. Cuando Shade tomó el control, además de llevar población en masa para expandir el imperio de cristal con sus conocimientos qué tenía de ese otro mundo construyo fábricas en pequeños y grandes poblados ,donde muchos mueren debido al toxico humo que desprenden las chimeneas y de los varios accidentes que ocurren ahí dentro… fabrican los fusiles donde su principal componente para que sea mortal es la "pólvora" antes usada para fuegos artificales ahora como arma de guerra, pero no solo eso también cañones donde un solo tiro directo te hace añicos, morteros que siempre aciertan a su objetivo y no querrás meterte con los centinelas-

Spike mas que sentir miedo sintió más rabia de o que podía ahora hacia Shade consumiendo todos los recursos de Equestria para la gran máquina de guerra a coste de muchos inocentes, pero aun así siguió adelante con su principal meta.

-pero no contaba que Twilght hiciera el primer diseño en este mundo, ahora a probarlo-el fusil era pequeño perfecto para el solo necesitaba una mano para usarla, cargo el proyectil que tenía debajo una recámara donde ya tenía la pólvora lista en lavase tenia pequeños agujeros para ventilarla y también su punto de ignición, apretando el gatillo que accionaba una palanca que en su punta tenía una especie de disparador que accionaria la pólvora ,cuando cayó la palanca envés de salir el proyectil voló en pedazos la recámara y el fusil causando que varios fragmentos se le incrustaran en todo su brazo y rápidamente fuel llevado por Soarin hacia la enfermería ,donde una unicornio que era la enfermera con una aura alrededor de su brazo izquierdo le empezaba a extraer los fragmentos del fusil.

-ahh…ahh…maldición…sabía que no debí usar ese tipo de material para la recamara del proyectil…pero bueno de los errores se aprende-lo dijo entre quejidos ya que le dolía bastante cuando le sacaban la metralla de lo que era el arma.

Más tarde esa misma noche Spike con el brazo completamente vendado se empezaba a retorcer en su pequeña cama improvisada mientras empezaba a murmurar, estaba recordando como muchas otras noches los lúgubres momentos que pasó hace tiempo en el imperio.

-no…no…por favor…Rainbow-estaba sudando bastante apretando los parpados fuertemente y en una rápida secuencia recordó lo que le hizo Shade al final, arrojándole fuera de su presencia hasta llegar a la tierra y Spike se despertó de golpe ya que aseguro que ese golpe lo sintió bastante real , volvió a recostarse intentando conciliar el sueño.

-"suspiro" aún sigo teniendo esa maldita pesadilla…aun no puedo creer que deba detener a ese monstruo si ni 3 princesas y un dios del caos no lo detuvieron, ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerlo?...desearía que Twilght estuviera aquí, por lo menos me diría algo para animarme-Spike cerro sus ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, se le resalaban sobre su cara aun no acepta el hecho de que debe detener al emperador el mismo ,peor aún ni siquiera tiene el apoyo de sus amigas y de Twilght, que para él la consideraba más que su mejor amiga sin como su "madre", ella le hiso eclosionar del huevo y fue lo primero que vio cuando llego al mundo fue aceptado en su familia y convertido en su asistente que juro ayudarla en cualquier situación, lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada para protegerla ni siquiera para ayudarla se sentía inútil e incompetente tras recordar aun estos hechos.

Mientras Spike aún se lamentaba a si mismo empezó a escuchar un extraño sonido de una canción, que hizo rápidamente cesar sus lágrimas y concentrase en escucharlo y además escuchaba también en esa canción una voz que pronunciaba "sígueme" sin dudarlo 2 veces se levantó de su cama, se secó las lágrimas y puso su total atención en localizar la fuente de esa melodía.

Se dio cuenta que debía salir al exterior pero con mucho cuidado para no despertar a alguien y alertar a otros, acciono con cuidado las palancas abriendo la cueva que por surte no provoco mucho ruido empezó a volver a oír la extraña melodía sin saber donde lo conduciría hasta que por extraño motivo sintió su corazón latir más rapido de lo que debía, cuando escuchaba claramente el sonido que lo condujo a una cueva en una parte del Bosque Everfree que nadie había recorrido.

Usando su aliento de fuego manteniéndolo como una antorcha empezó a recorrer la húmeda cueva hasta encontrar un altar que databa de hace siglos por lo maltratado que estaba y las telarañas que había en su alrededor, vio algo flotando en el suelo que estaba inundado por la altura e sus rodillas que le llamo la atención a Spike, era que una especie de tallada en un hueso y lo que más llamo su atención fuel el hecho de que llevaba el tallado la misma marca que portaba en su mano izquierda, y lo que sucedió después es que todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse en el tiempo y materializarse frente a Spike era el Forastero.

-Con que pudiste encontrarla…ahora veo por qué me llamas mucho la atención, eres un dragon bastante ingenioso para poder llegar hasta aquí y reclamarme la runa que lleva mi marca como tuya, ahora veras que hay poderes que no solo los que poseen magia tienen sino cada ser que logre controlarla, y en tu caso ahora son bastante grandes-

-si calro…estoy bastamente seguro que me hiciste seguir no solo para poder incrementar mis habilidades ¿quieres hablar algo conmigo?-

-en eso tienes razón además de darte más magia te debo recordar que no se puede dar marcha atrás, debes dejar que los ríos fluyan y continuar viendo hacia delante y quizás a veces cambiar el curso donde fluye el agua hacia otra dirección-diciendo todo esto el Forastero empezó a desaparecer y Spike alzo su mano en un intento de que no se fuera aun.

-no NO ESPERA QUIERO DECIRTE…-pero antes de dar su otra pregunta todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad y ya se había ido.

-si seguiré vivo al final…-Spike solo agacho su cabeza para ver a runa y la marca que estaba grabada en ella, empezaba a brillar para después misteriosamente desaparecer ante él, se encontraba confundido pero no era el momento de sacar alguna conclusión de por que desapareció la runa, debe regresar al refugio y darse a sí mismo respuestas otra día.

"_¿cambiar el curso del agua hacia otra dirección?... ¿Que querrá decir eso? ahora estoy seguro que no puedo saber exactamente lo me va a pasar a mí y todos si es que muero antes de poder enfrentar a Shade, además no me siento diferente en lo absoluto aun así debo mantenerme con la mente fría y concentrarme en como enfrentarlo"_

Pensó Spike mientras volvía donde estaban los refugiados para aclarar bastantes ideas que rondaban en su cabeza, varias importantes, otras que son conflictos personales llegando justo en el amanecer de un nuevo día.

2 meses después:

Ya son 2 meses desde el despertar de Spike y también en el de su misión de detener el mandato del emperador Shade "el maldito" y su reina Rainbow Dash "la pesadilla". En estos 2 meses además de construir las armas que estaban en los planos, Spike también se dedicó a practicarla lucha tanto de espada y de cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que mejora no solo notablemente sino sorprendentemente sus habilidades como:

Mayor resistencia física para correr y esquivar ataques incluso para los golpes, y más sorprendente aun las espadas. Sus sentidos ahora más agudos que podía escuchar ahora mejor que nunca, y ver con facilidad los objetos que le vienen de frente y sus poderes aumentaron radicalmente, ahora su guiño llegaba con más sigilo y a una mayor distancia su visión tenebrosa estaba mejorada, aun no probaba su posesión que efectiva tan efectiva era ahora, pero ahora contaba con 2 habilidades nuevas:

Ralentización que cuando activa ese poder todo a su alrededor queda completamente congelado, solo él se puede mover y cuando el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad pareciera que no pasó nada, pero la desventaja es que cuando se usa después del efecto queda muy cansado y con poca energía para siquiera moverse.

Ráfaga que convoca con un movimiento de su mano izquierda un poderoso viento que incluso puede destruir varios árboles con una gran destrucción en cadena para cualquiera que este frente suyo.

En ese momento estaba entrenado con Soarin en el arte de la lucha de espadas con la espada que el mismo construyo en base con los diseños de los planos de Twilght, había aprendido más rápido que cualquier tipo de estudiante de esgrima e incluso de soldado, estaban chocando ambos las espadas mientras las chispas salían con cada golpe que ellos 2 estaban haciendo.

-bloquea-le dijo soarin cuando iba darle un tajo en vertical y Spike lo bloqueo con mucho facilidad.

-contraataca-aun manteniendo el bloqueo de espadas de un rápido movimiento aparto su espada de la suya volviendo otra vez a la ofensiva.

-vamos ataca-poniéndose ahora Soarin en posición defensiva y Spike agarrando ahora con sus dos manos empuñado la espada dio un gran tajo que hizo que el Pegaso se desequilibrara, aprovechando para darle otra arremetida quitándole la espada arrojándola fuera de la distancia a otro lugar y colocando frente a él con la punta de la hoja cerca de su rostro, para después ver que la hoja mediante un movimiento de mano de Spike se oculte dentro de la empuñadura, y el dragón ofreciéndole su mano para levantarlo cosa que el Pegaso acepto con gusto.

-wow me impresionas usualmente un cadete de la guardia en un año solo aprende lo básico del combate de armas, pero tu demostraste bastante talento en la lucha de espadas mejor dicho en casi todo tipo de combates de armas y de cuerpo a cuerpo ¿me pregunto cómo te hiciste tan bueno?-

-te diré que quizás tuve la ayuda de un "Forastero"-lo dijo Spike en un tono de misterio que a Soarin no lo tomo con mucha importancia.

-sea lo que seas eres un gran combatiente descansaremos por hoy-pero antes de que se fueran del área de entrenamiento, Spike le detuvo ya que ahora quería algunas respuestas por parte del Pegaso hacia él.

-está bien pero te quiero preguntar algunas inquietudes que tengo-

-bueno pregunta ¿qué te preocupa?-

-bueno es ¿cómo sabes tanto de combate de armas y cuerpo a cuerpo?-

-eso es bastante fácil mi padre era teniente de la guardia y lo admiraba por eso, así que cuando ya tuve la edad necesaria para entrar a la academia me enliste de inmediato fui un gran prodigio en la academia pero después descubrí que la velocidad si era para mí, cuando complete el primer año me enliste en los wonderbolts claro al principio mi padre no lo aceptaba pero al final me comprendió-ya aclarada esa duda Spike decidió ir con una pregunta aún más personal hacia el Pegaso.

-vaya per ahora espero que no te enojes por la próxima pregunta-

-¿y cuál es?-

-de por qué cuando las veces que fuimos a Ponyville íbamos a trote y no por aire, y estoy bastante seguro que podrías volar en baja altura y con sigilo-

Pero inmediatamente después de hacerle la pregunta Soarin puso una mueca de tristeza para después mirar el suelo, eh hiso que el dragón se arrepintiera de hacer esa pregunta.

-lo siento…sabía que no te gustaría preguntarse esto y…-pero fui interrumpido por Soarin que volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa que sabía el que era falsa.

-No no no te precupes sabía que era cuestión de tarde o temprano que preguntaras esto, y te lo dire porque sé que eres alguien de confianza-

-Ah ya gracias-

-prepárate es una largo y un mal recuerdo que no se podrá quitar…-

"_Era el mismo día que fue nuestra primera presentación en el imperio de crista,fue un gran espectáculo ya abras bien que también fue el mismo día que se desató toda esta pesadilla… habíamos discutido de colocar a Rainbow en el equipo después de la presentación, pero al final no lo hicimo,s fue el primer gran error que desato todo esto y sabia dentro de mi conciencia que pronto se pagaría el precio de esa decisión"_

Soarin estaba en su casillero quitándose su uniforme de los wonderbolts pero aun puestos los binoculares en su cabeza como si fueran unos lentes, aun se preguntaba si era correcto no admitir a Rainbow Dash como miembro de los wonderbolts pero ya fue tomada esa decisión por Spitfire y no se pude negar las órdenes de tu superior.

-sé que eso está mal Rainbow debería estar con nosotros ahora, pero lamentablemente no puedo negar lo que ya está dicho-pero justo cuando iba a cerrar su casillero vio en la puerta del casillero la foto de ellos 2 en la boda de Canterlot, recordó ese día que prometió a Rainbow la entrada a los wonderbolts tras recordar esa promesa se sintió furioso no solo por el hecho de fallar la promesa que le juro a Rainbow que representaba nada menos que la lealtad, sino que jamás podrá decirlo algo que estaba reservando para el momento adecuado, cerro con relativo cuidado su casillero y dirigirse hacia Spitfire ya que solo ellos 2 estaban y los demás miembros estaban entrenado en el coliseo quería para hablarle de una vez por todas la decisión que tomo ella.

-capitana tenemos que hablar-

- Soarin que es lo que quieres debías colocarte tu uniforme para entrenar con los otros-

-hablando de los miembros te diré de una vez de ¿Por qué no aceptaras a Rainbow en los wonderbolts-

-ya lo hemos discutido entre todos y es unánime ella es mucho para nosotros y sera mejor la princesa Twilght-

-¿Mucho para nosotros o mucho para ti?-y de repente Spitfire cambio su mirada a un rostro con una expresión que parecía enojada Soarin dio el martillo en el clavo.

¿Qué quieres decir con esto?-

-Acéptalo desde la primera vez desde la gala visto a Rainbow como una gran aviadora, pegaso de gran lealtad tú te sentiste como una sombra entre ella, además de que empezaste a sentir celos de ella no solo por lo dicho anteriormente y tú sabes muy bien el motivo-en ese momento la capitana de los wonderbolts se dirigió con la voz en alta y las alas desplegados a su oficial en señal de estar bastante furiosa.

-COMO TE ATRVES A DIRIGIRTE ASI A TU OFICAL EN MANDO NO PUEDE CAMBIARSE LO QUE YA ESTA DICHO, O DEJAS ESTA DISCUSION YA O TE EXPULSO DE LSO WONDERBOTS SIN PODeR DEVOLVER A UNIRTE-pero aun con esa amenaza Soarin con una expresión que no le intimidaba las palabras o la actitud de Spitfire eh hiso lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

-BIEN no necesito de estos wonderbolts y estoy bastante seguro que Rainbow tampoco, le contare de esto y así poder por fin decirle que lo que debí haberle dicho hace tiempo ADIOS-así a una gran velocidad se fue de los casilleros y del estadio dejando Spitfire aun con su rabia, mientras que los demás miembros iban a los casilleros y veían su capitana con ese rostro que intimidaba a los cadetes y mirando el suelo vio los binoculares que usaba Soarin diciendo lo siguiente.

-vaya idiota-

Ya está empezando ocultarse el sol y Soarin en el techo de una casa veía que la ciudad estaba muy callada, y veía como todos los ponis de cristal que estaban reuniéndose alrededor del castillo preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

-esto si es bastante extraño ¿por qué se estarán reuniendo todos en castillos de cristal?-

-quizás deberías averiguarlo-en ese instante vio detrás de él que estaba Rainbow Dash y algo ansioso de decirle que no al aceptarían pero que eso ya no importaba eso, asustando vio que en la boca de Dash tenía varias manchas de sangre y que sostenía algo entre sus cascos que goteaba lentamente sangre.

-Rain…Rainbow…po…porque tienes sangre-lo dijo un muy asustado Soarin que vio que Rainbow se acercaba lenta mente a él, sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo a medida que Dash se acerca a él.

-te refieres a esto…pues te diré que hice una visita mis "ex ídolos"-lo dijo Rainbow mostrando una sonrisa siniestra a la vez que mostraba los colmillos en su boca que aun tenia sangre, ahora paralizado del miedo ni imaginado que cosa les habrá hecho sufrir a su antiguo que solo quedó allí sudando bastante y completando estático.

-ah si además creo que esto te pertenece-lo dijo arrojando lo que tenía en su casco de Dash hacia Soarin y vio que eran sus binoculares pero completamente rotos, y con bastante sangre empañada en el accesorio.

-lo sostenía con mucha persistencia Spitfire decía ser ruda… pero lloro mucho y suplico bastante por su miserable vida al igual que los otros, te mencionaba mucho a ti que quería disculparse y otras cosas que no le tome mucha atencion-Soarin empezando a derramar lágrimas, vio a Rainbow que en vez de ira con lástima, y le pregunto los siguiente.

-¿escuchaste todo lo que conversamos verdad?-

-hasta la mas minúscula palabra…-

-lo siento sabía que era un grave error no dejarte entrar pero aun no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice, y ni si quiera poder decir lo que me reservaba para un mejor momento pero ahora que ya no vale la pena yo…-pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra silaba Dash lo golpeo con bastante fuerza en el pecho haciéndolo volar en aire cuesta arriba.

Soarin intentaba alinearse para dejar de subir cuando lo hiso escupio sangre y se puso su casco en el pecho y sabía que le había rota varias costillas, ahora en un intentó salir de ahí de repente apareció frente a él dándole ahora una patada en la espada que nos solo rompio varias vertebras, sino que deslizo uno de los huesos de la unión de la alas de Soarin provocando que cayera con fuerza atravesando el techo de cristal de un a casa, ahora mal herido en un desesperado intento de arrastrase hacia una salida, pero igual que anteriormente Rainbow con una de sus patas delanteras pisoteo una de las alas de Soarin provocándole mucho dolor y agonizamiento mientras lo hacía.

-lo sientes?...es lo mismo que seti cuando me rechazron…me dejaron a un lado…hasta mis propias amigas me dieron la espalda pero encontre otra solución y ahora seré la mejor -ahora usando sus 2 patas delanteras para provocarle el doble de dolor vio como la sangre llenaba el piso y el crujir de los huesos de "ex ídolo" era una gran melodia para ella, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando vio en el agujero de techo un carruaje empujado por pegasos y sabía quién o quienes estaban ahí.

-no te muevas volveré más tarde por ti, pero mientras disfruta de lo que vas a escuchar-sonreía macabramente mientras se limpiaba la sangre con uno de las cortinas que había dentro y se dirigió al castillo, mientas Soarin no sabía cuánto tiempo más le quedaba así que hiso lo que le había dicho Rainbow de "disfrutar lo que vas a escuchar" y así lo hiso.

"_apenas y pude moverme me puso una posición donde ambas oreja estaban al descubierto pero al hacerlo me provoco más dolor en mis alas, y así fue había un silencio en todo el imperio y podía escuchar con bastante claridad los ruidos que provenían de castillo, el primero de una batalla que no duro ni 5 minutos, el crujir de husos y la carne separados acompañados con gritos desgarradores, la caída de un edificio al parecer hacia alguien, y el ultimo y el que más me desconcierta el de algo o alguien siendo arrojado con fuerza y velocidad fuera del imperio antes de poder ya desmayarme"_

-desperté en una cabaña donde estaban unos ponis de cristal que tuvieron suerte de escapar de ahí, curaron mis heridas pero lamentablemente el de mis alas no…el daño es casi irreversible hay variaos fragmentos de huesos tanto en la unión del hueso al resto del cuerpo y alrededor, puedo moverla pero ya no tienen la fuerza de siquiera levantarme un solo centímetro… empecé a reunir a ponis que ya no soportaban los abusos, los impuestos por parte del emperador y el resto es historia-Spike estaba impactado por el relato de Soarin ya sabía que Rainbow ya estaba contaminada por Shade y su influencia, y ya sentía ganas de clavarle su espada en unos de sus ojos además, del hecho que escucho todo lo que ocurrió ese día en el castillo en especial cuando Shade por poco lo mata de no ser por el "Forastero" que le dio su marca para sobrevivir.

-como dije lo siento por preguntar esto…ahora sé que por Shade Rainbow es un monstruo e incluso peor, aun así no te preocupes encontrare la manera de hacerla entrar en razón-Spike lo dijo mostrando una sonrisa lo que hiso que Soarin cambiara su animo a estar feliz por esa respuesta de dragón hacía el.

-pero ahora me podrías decir ¿que querías decirle a Rainbow?-

-como te lo dije solo le voy a decir a ella cuando sea el momento adecuado y solo a ella-Spike poco a poco empezó a captar la idea de lo que iba a decirle Soarin a Dash pero decidió olvidarlo y dejarlo para otro día.

-ok que tal si entrenamos-l

-pero te dije que terminamos por hoy-

-bueno si no quieres ser vencido 2 veces el mismo dia como…-pero ante de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Soarin volvió a sujetar su espada listo para otro combate amistoso.

-bueno a que esperas-

-esto si será divertido-Spike volvió a usar el mecanismo de rebote de la espada para que volviera salir la hoja preparado para más.

1 mes después:

Ya era la hora…ya no más entrenamiento…Se preparó para este día...ahora más que nunca debe tener valor y fuerza para enfrentar al demonio mismo…Spike ya con la armas lista que fabrico de los planos de Twilght que eran:

Una ballesta perfecta para su tamaño que disparaba 3 flechas a la vez y con recarga rápida, con gran precisión y sigilo perfecto para largo alcance y cuando se enfrentará a varios enemigos.

El rifle de igual tamaña perfecto para el que consistía en meter el proyectil pero ahora por una cámara que estaba en la lado izquierdo del arma, y accionado por un mecanismo de sierra que cuando se hace girar con el gatillo expulsa la bala con la pólvora que esta almacenada el pie de la bala, con pequeños agujeros que permiten la entrada de las chispas detonadoras.

La espada que podía guardar y desenvainar la hoja con un movimiento preciso de manos convirtiendo al en una arma de tanto sigilo y ataque rápido y ocultable fácilmente, también bastante resistente a otras tipos de espadas.

Y por último la mascara que mostraba una especie de rostro que servía no solo como protección sino como su tarjeta de presentación, ya que sería lo último que vieran es sus vidas, con un catalejo en el ojo izquierdo que funcionaba para ver en largas distancias y bastante resiente.

Spike ya estaba listo estaba preparando lo que necesitaría medicamentos, algo de comida como rubíes, munición para el rifle y virotes para la ballesta, pero cuando ya estaba todo en los 2 cinturones que usaría Soarin llego a no solo despedirse sino darle un regalo.

-¿conque ya te vas no?-le dijo algo triste ya que ese pequeño dragón le dio una esperanza para seguir adelante.

-si pero o te preocupes acabar con todo esto y todo volverá a la normalidad-le mostro un sonrisa que mostraba determinación en cumplir su objetivo y cuando se iba a colocar el cinturón que usaría en el hombro Soarin le interrumpió.

-¿enserio iras así con todas estas armas nada más así?-

-pues no me pensaba llevar una de las capuchas-

-entonces mejor ten esto-allí detrás de Soarin llego una unicornio que con su magia sostenido una capucha pero otalemte diferente, era más detallada que las demás y no una simple tela también tenía bordados que eran excelentes, si Rarity estuviera ahí se sorprendería con ese trabajo.

-gracias-ahí agarro la nueva capucha colocándose la mangas después abotonarse y colocándose la capucha de la cabeza y mirase en un espejo que había ahí, que le quedaba muy bien e incluso parecía que soportaría todo lo que enfrentara en su camino.

-no sé cómo poder pagarles-lo dijo maravillado ante el gran regalo que le hicieron

-solo detén a Shade y acaba con todo esto-

-lo hare-empezó colocarse primera el cinturón que iba en su hombro derecho donde estaban los virotes y el cinturón de la cadera que llevaba por la atrás las 2 armas de mano, y en su adelante la munición de la pistola y sus alimentos y medicina además de que el lado derecho se sostenía su espada sin ser desenvainada…aun.

-bueno es hora-lo dijo colocándose por último la máscara señalando que es el momento de darse a conocer…la retribución a comenzado…

_**Continuara….**_

**NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU REVIEWS GRACIAS.**


End file.
